Beauregard Tannen
Beauregard B. Tannen''Back to the Future: The Game'' - Episode 5: "OUTATIME" was a General for the Confederate Army at the Battle of Chattanooga in February 1864. He was the father of Buford Tannen, great-grandfather of Irving "Kid" Tannen, great-great-grandfather of Biff Tannen, and great-great-great-grandfather of Biff Tannen, Jr. and Tiffany Tannen.''Back to the Future: Citizen Brown'' - Issue 5: "OUTATIME" Biography The two nights before the battle with Union forces, Beauregard's men encountered Verne Brown who had stolen the DeLorean time machine and entered the past at that point. To insult people, Beauregard used the term "buttocks brains" before Verne Brown corrected him to say "butthead". Because of Verne's sudden unexplained entrance into their camp, accused Verne of being a spy. When Verne had no answer, Tannen forced him to wear a uniform and play the drums. Little did Verne realize that the drummer boys were prime Union targets. On the day of the battle, Beauregard led his forces, including Verne and Marty McFly towards the Union army's forces charging in their direction. Both armies were temporarily disabled by Doc Brown's large electromagnet which took their guns from them. When the machine ceased working, the battle was back on and the forces nearly clashed. Just then Jules Brown was thrown into the middle of the field and Verne clutched him. The show of affection between brothers stopped the battle. Beauregard was reluctant at first to show mercy, but eventually he made a truce with Union General Ulysses S. Clayton. After the truce, Beauregard chased the time travelers back to the train. Sometime between 1864 and 1876, Beauregard became a civilian. Following the defeat of the Confederate States of America in 1865, Confederate government officials and flag officers were blackballed and barred from future military service and ineligible for elected office. Tannen, being a part of these forces, realized that his only hope for a good future was in business, and set forth his goals on becoming a business owner, acquiring a considerable sum of money. It is unknown whether or not he acquired the money legally or illegally. In 1876, Beauregard moved to Hill Valley, buying a plot of land with the intention of building a saloon there. A temporally displaced Edna Strickland set fire to the saloon, accidentally burning down the entire town in the process. Marty and Doc traveled back to 1876 from 1931B to prevent Edna from destroying the town. After a standoff between Edna and Beauregard, Edna fled the scene, leaving Beauregard to continue running his saloon. It is unclear if Beauregard still owned the building by 1885, as the bar was shown to be run by Chester. In 1931, a photo of Beauregard was used in the mind map test for the Mental alignment meter. Despite being a possible exception to his family, Beauregard being a Tannen (a family with member normally immoral) was meant to prompt a negative response from a Model Citizen.Marty makes this speculation if the cursor is clicked on the photo. Personality and Traits The 1876 Beauregard had a considerably more restrained attitude than most other Tannens. Presumably his time as a Confederate officer had instilled in him a sense of being a "Southern gentleman" and a certain degree of personal discipline, as he was reluctant to shoot Edna Strickland, and stated that he was not one to open fire on women. However, Beauregard would do so to defend his private property from arson (and arguably to protect other Hill Valley citizens who were in danger of the fire spreading). In a conversation during the standoff with Edna and Doc, Tannen said that his goal was to provide the hardworking men of Hill Valley a place to play cards, drink beer and watch some dancing girls, not raise a ruckus. Arguably because alcohol would not be banned in the United States until 1920, and drunk and disorderly conduct was seen as the only law enforcement issue related to alcohol at the time, Beauregard could run a more legitimate business and he was considerably less ruthless than his descendant, Kid Tannen. Kid had to constantly watch over his shoulder for the law when running his El Kid speakeasy on the same site half a century later. Appearances *''Back to the Future: The Animated Series'' **Episode 1: "Brothers" *''Back to the Future: The Game'' **Episode 4: "Double Visions" **Episode 5: "OUTATIME" *''Back to the Future: Citizen Brown'' **Issue 5: "OUTATIME" Reference Tannen, Beauregard Tannen, Beauregard Tannen, Beauregard Category:Tannen family Category:Animated Series